


A Simple Answer

by yxrtyu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff and Angst, More fluff than angst, Morning Kisses, Naminé still doesn't have a heart FYI, Nobodies (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxrtyu/pseuds/yxrtyu
Summary: Just why did he love her, really?





	A Simple Answer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting in AOx3, and I made a resolution for 2019 to pick up writing again. 
> 
> This isn't new writing. I wrote this 10 years ago and published it on ff.net, but the recent game's ending has me so surprised and so goddamn blessed and has me feeling so alive that I want to share this here. Because it was written in 2009 before BBS or 358/2 or DDD, this obviously doesn't tie into the actual story. I mostly focused on the idea of Nobodies and their lack of emotions and if they were to ever get into a relationship with Somebody.

_A Simple Answer_

"... and you take me the way I am."

* * *

Naminé was different. She knew she was different. Riku knew that she was different, but he didn't care. And it bothered her that he didn't care.

It shouldn't, really, but it just did. She didn't know why, but she was irked, although she was more curious rather than irritated.

She was fine when he befriended her. She was all right with that. The mansion got lonely sometimes and Riku, with mischief sparkling in his aquamarine eyes and his teasing comments, made it all the more better. Even though he teased her and he laughed until she got red in the face, she never really got mad. Sure, she threw her crayons and markers and pencils and whatever else at him, but she couldn't get mad because by the time he dodged every single object thrown at him, he would make his way to where she sat and wrap his arms around her shoulders. And he would laugh in her hair and say, "Just kidding" and she would go red from the way he was making her feel.

…  _making her_ **feel**.

It was strange because she was a Nobody and Nobodies aren't supposed to feel, right? But every time he teased her, every time he hugged her, she was feeling something.

And for some reason, she felt that he kept on forgetting that she  _is_  a Nobody, that she is  **different**. She was extremely flabbergasted when the silver-haired boy asked her out some time after she and Kairi had finally found a way to separate. She sputtered in shock and looked at him incredulously as if he sprouted two heads. In return, he only laughed and ruffled her hair with his hand in which she tried to swat it away with her own much smaller hand.

"Are you serious? You want to go out with  _me_?" she finally had asked after she pieced words together in her mind.

"Of course. Is there something wrong with that?" he said back, a gentle smile on his face.

She said nothing, but he knew that she was being skeptical. And she knew that he knew that he would be having a one-sided relationship. He sighed and took her petite hand and held it in his and told her, "I don't care, Naminé." Then he took her body and held it against his, her head burying itself into his chest, tears wetting his shirt. She didn't know why she was crying because Nobodies can't display emotions, right? 

Now here she was, standing on their apartment balcony that overlooked the still sleepy Twilight Town with the early sun kissing its buildings, thinking of how and a bit more why he loved her. It was funny because she hadn't thought like this in so long, musing about how it was weird that a Somebody was in love with a Nobody and a Nobody tried to feel the same for a Somebody but couldn't because it all came down to the one single fact: Nobodies did not have the capacity to feel.

A pair of arms slid around her waist and a trail of soft kisses was placed on her neck up to where her ear was.

"Mornin', Néné," Riku whispered into her ear, sleep evident in his voice. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder as he continued to nuzzle her neck. A bubbly feeling of… something arose in her stomach. It felt something like calm. Content.

"Why are you up so early?" he asked after the two had looked over the town for awhile in silence.

"Just thinking…" Naminé replied quietly. Her hands gripped the woven blanket that draped her shoulders as a light breeze passed by them.

Riku's arms loosened, his hands smoothing the blanket down her arms to rest on her hips where he punctuated his movement with a soft squeeze before he turned her around to make her face him. She looked up into his eyes, the same eyes she fell in love with all those years ago, and puckered her lips. Chuckling lightly, he leaned forward to grant her wish, pressing his lips to hers. When he did, there was a pounding reverberating everywhere on her body and she felt her head go light. It was a nice feeling, yet she didn't know what it was. Even though it was a simple kiss, she always got this feeling whenever their lips touched. She melted in his arms and sighed against him as she smiled into the kiss.

When she pulled away, she asked, "Riku, not to be cheesy or anything, but just tell me why you love me."

He raised a brow. "Why?"

"I just want to know why you love  _me_  instead of someone else who could…" her voice trailed off and she found herself unable to say the words. Instead, she found the sheets more interesting. She felt so much for this man, who supported her, who helped her through her own guilt and shortcomings, that she truly believed he deserved more than her. A sigh came out of him, and his hand lifted her chin up so that she could look at him.

"Hey," he started. His thumb traced her bottom lip before he pushed a blonde strand behind her ear. "I love you for you. I don't care that you're a Nobody to everyone else. You're Somebody to me and that's all that matters."

Her breath hitched and she felt the corners of her lips lift up. She couldn't help but laugh. She didn't know what she was feeling, but whatever it was, it made her jump and wrap her legs around his waist while her arms came around his neck. His hands slipped under her thighs so that he could support her weight.

"Tell me, why do I feel so happy?"

"Because I love you and you love me?"

"But I can't  _feel_ , Riku."

"I'm pretty sure you love me, otherwise you wouldn't be straddling my waist right now," he joked, a cheeky grin directed at her, which elicited a laugh out of her and earned him a smack on his shoulder. When her laughter subsided, his smile softened and he continued. "Having a heart doesn't mean anything. A person can have a heart and not give a damn. But you, you don't have a heart yet you care so much. It's what makes me love you."

It was a simple answer, so simple, yet it made her understand a lot more now.

Maybe she can feel something. After all, she cried and laughed and smiled before and those were signs of emotions. Just thinking that she can feel made her happy. What made her even happier was that Riku loved her because he just did, not even caring about the fact that she was different.

So she threw all those doubtful thoughts away, thoughts of being void of any emotion, thoughts of Riku loving someone who doesn't love him back – she loved him just as much as he loved her in a way – and kissed Riku with all the love she could muster, even if she didn't have a heart.

Because for that moment, Naminé forgot she was a Nobody, forgot that she can't feel, and knew she was Somebody to Riku.


End file.
